Objects used to clean surfaces and dishware in the home, such as sponges or dish rags, are often the source of bacteria in the kitchen and around the house. These sponges or dish rags are not properly cleaned or sanitized often by the users. They can cause contamination on the surfaces in contact with them and even the users hands handling the sponges or dish rags. Sponges or dish rags are typically left on the sink or counter to dry. However, this drying method tends to leave waste on the sponges or dish rags that cause harmful bacteria and mold to form.
Although conventional methods of handling a sponge are effective, they do not address or solve the difficulties associated with drying and sanitizing sponges. Various sponge sanitizers are currently in use, but they do not provide a container that can house sponges of various sizes while not in use and allow them to dry on a sterile surface. Also, these methods do not provide a container with a suspended platform that moistens and sanitize the sponges with a sanitizing fluid to aid in prevention the formation of harmful bacteria and mold.